


I will not kiss you

by MarineSunrise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark mercenaries short stories, Developing Relationship, F/M, Rose swears like a sailor like 24/7, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineSunrise/pseuds/MarineSunrise
Summary: The start of Liam and Rose's relationship. Kinda...Short story inspired by this drawing: https://twitter.com/marinesunart/status/1290027522936078336
Relationships: Liam Krowuds/Rose van Rot





	I will not kiss you

Liam put a hand over Rose’s lips and placed a chaste kiss atop of his hand.

“I will not kiss you. I’m not ready to love again yet, Rose”

Liam walked away slowly. Rose was blushing, but also a bit angry.

“Why? I already told you I love you, and you seem to love me back. Is this something related to the dark mercenaries, like some bullshit about the commander and the second in hand not being able to be together?”

“Rose, Rose. Calm down, okay? It’s… it’s not that. Last time I was in love my heart was crushed mercilessly”

“But…  _ but it was ‘cause you thought she was in love with you _ !” 

Rose was at this point shouting, and some of the squad members started to peek inside the room to see what was the noise about. Liam simply gestured them to go away and mind their own business.

“ _ Please _ , be quieter. Can you not shout for like 5 minutes?”

“ **FINE** . Still, I already told you. I love you. You saved me from going… well, going madder than I already am. You accepted this monster I am. Why do you refuse me?”

“Listen, it’s true that my heart’s wounds haven’t healed yet. But there’s a more important reason. I can’t make a promise to stay with you forever if your forever is a tenth of my forever. I don’t want to see you die and then having to live another 400, maybe 500 years grieving you.”

“Wait, is THAT really a reason? Are you kidding me??” Rose was perplexed, but Liam nodded. “You sure are fucking stupid sometimes. I thought you knew about everything of every member here in the darkies”

“First of all, don’t call us  _ darkies _ . Second of all, I know most about all of you but of course I can’t know everything, Rose. I’m not a mindreader or some kind of clairvoyant magician”

“Well, anyways. How old do you think I am?”

“Excuse me?”

“ **Liam** . How old do you think I am. Serious question. And don’t bring that  _ I won’t ask a woman her age because it’s rude _ bullshit”

“Uuuuh… well” Liam started looking at Rose from head to toe. She was slender, and looked so young. Well, not as young as a child, but she didn’t had wrinkles nor eye bags. “Uhmmm, 20? 22? You are surely less than 25 years old”

“Well, my appearance sure looks like a 22 years old girl. You wanna know how old I am?”

“I mean, you are really insistent on the matter, and now you’ve piqued my curiosity”

Rose took a deep breath.

“You absolute dumbass. I have -for the love of god don’t get scared or don’t laugh- like 200 years”

Liam stared at her. Surely she wouldn’t joke in this situation. But it plainly seemed like a lie. A big one.

“Rose, I appreciate that…”

“Liam. You failed to note, or maybe remember, that my dad was a fucking demon.  **A demon** . You know, those beings that live like a millenium?”

“Oh”

“ _ Oh indeed _ . You are really, really really stupid sometimes. Anyways, you have only one issue to take care off, and it’s  _ healing your heart _ . You don’t need to worry about anything else. And hey, I don’t mind waiting for you. I have a loooot of years and years to wait. So please. When you are ready. Tell me”

Liam nodded. That was certainly a surprise for him. Rose sneaked an arm around his, and leaned closer.

“I will wait. Until then, you will still to have to bear with me. Do we have a deal?”

Liam laughed, and wiped some tears he never realized he had.

“Yes, Rose. We have a deal. To be honest, I thought they were the devils the ones with a deal obsession”

“Shush. Now let’s get back to the training room. You really need some physical training, according to Aqua”

“Oh, great. Mom thinks I should be stronger. Remind me to demote her later”

Both laughed, and walked towards the enormous room that was the training room. Rose only hoped she could be by his side forever and ever, and maybe… maybe someday. He will say “I love you” back.


End file.
